A New Species
by FrostIron1
Summary: A young girl, Damon Salvatores Daughter gets turned into a hybrid by klaus.


Samantha was walking through the woods after college clearing her head. She had been having a weird few months. Her father, Damon was always protective over her but whenever she asked he just said "don't worry kiddo". When she was a few months old a dark witch made Samantha a witch. She was 15 and just getting used to her powers. She stopped as she could sense something or someone following her, she shrugged and walked more. Niklaus was wandering around the streets of Mystic Falls when he caught the sight of a strange girl wandering around on her own. It was clear to him that she wasn't human; her scent was familiar "witch..." He muttered to himself and decided to follow her and see where she was heading. As she stopped and looked around he hid behind a nearby tree and smirked to himself thinking what an idiot he is hiding from a little girl. When he heard her footsteps continue, he ran with the speed of a hybrid and came to a stop in front of her. Examining her facial features closely and had a slight smirk around his lips as he spoke "And who might you be, little girl? Wandering around in the woods alone at this hour?"

"not a girl to be messing with Niklaus Mikaelson" she went to walk around him and frowned slightly. He smirked at her tone of voice and put his arm out in front of her pushing her back gently. "Ah ah ah, not so fast young lady. Why the hostility towards me? We have not met, or have we?" She got a little scared and backed away "i have been warned about you Niklaus" her heart was beating fast. He smirked as she backed away, folding his arms across his chest "all the bad rumours would be true, the good ones, not so much." He tilted his head slightly hearing her heart beat racing. "Calm down little girl, you haven't given me reason to harm you...yet." Samantha narrowed her eyes slightly muttering a small spell making Niklaus's head hurt a little unsure whether or not it would have effect as he was a hybrid.

Niklaus heard her words and smirked "You'll need a stronger spell little witch. I'm an original, and a hybrid, the original hybrid to be precise. So run a long now, why do you look so familiar though?" "Ahh crap!" she turned began to run in the opposite direction that Niklaus was standing in. He smirked and sped in front of her tilting his head "too slow, love. You'll need to be faster than that" he said with a sly grin on his face. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" she yells and backs away a little more from him. "Simply to answer this question. Who is your father?" He looked at her as his hybrid eyes came forth and his fangs extended slowly. She backed away more and tried to think of a spell quickly but couldn't come up with one. He smirked and sped her to a tree pinning her against it, tilting his head he examined her facial features and then it hit him. He knew who this girl reminded him of. "Damon Salvatore.."

He smirked and dropped the girl. "w...who do you think told me to carry this!" Samantha spays vervain and wolfsbane mixed into his face. He dodges the spray and growls smelling the mixture "That was a big mistake little girl.." He smirked and grabbed her by her shirt lifting her slightly and speeds with her to the Salvatore Boarding House. "Damon, come out come out wherever you are!" He shouted and held the girl in a head lock, biting his wrist and holding it by her mouth he smirked as the eldest Salvatore appeared. "DAD!" she struggled against Niklaus slightly trying to get free from him.

"Move and you'll snap your own neck child." He smirked and held her tighter waiting for Damon to appear. Damon came sprinting out of the house and looked at Niklaus in shock "let her go!" He demanded. "Now why would I do that? She tried to spray me with vervain and wolfsbane.." He smirked and tightened his grip on the girl's neck. She cried out slightly and struggled more. She looked at his wrist then at Damon "dad...dad please" Damon charged towards Klaus and gripped at his neck with one hand and tried to free his hand from Samantha's neck from the other. Klaus laughed and pushed the weaker vampire easily away making him stumble against the door. "You will make a fine hybrid" he whispered in the girl's ear before snapping her neck and speeding away.

She fell to the floor and lay there, out cold and in transition. She was scared and confused. Damon stood up and sped over to his daughter lifting her up and carrying her into the house, he kicked the door shut behind him and sped her up to her room laying her down he muttered "you will pay for this Niklaus." A few hours later she gasped awake on her bed. She looked around scared; she was starving so she went to the kitchen and started to eat loads. Damon heard her wake up and sped to the kitchen hearing her rustle around for food. He walked into the kitchen and sighed at the sigh before his eyes. "That won't satisfy the hunger." She looked at him and then the pie she was currently eating "I...I tried to stop him dad..." she said and sighed.

"I know honey." He sighed and walked over to her before hugging her gently. "But this is what will satisfy the hunger for now." He sighed and pulled out a few blood bags for her. "There are more in the cellar." She looked at him and then the bags "I...I don't want to drink that dad..." He looked at her and sighed "then what do you want? To bite a bunny?" not like uncle Stefan..I don't want blood full stop dad" she sat down sighing. He sighed and sat down next to her "you need it or you'll starve sweetie. That's the curse of a vampire for you." "He...he said id be a perfect hybrid dad..." she jumped as she felt her phone vibrate.

He frowned and looked thoughtful "Niklaus Mikaelson does not say that about people, are you sure you heard him correctly?" She nod and answer her phone "h..Hello?" she asks having a feeling it was her sire "Hello little Samantha." Klaus smirked at the sound of her voice. "I see you have finally woken up? Now be a dear and come down to the grill, I have task for you." "I...I'll be there" she wanted to say no but she found she was unable to. He smirked and muttered "good, and hurry up I'm a very impatient man." He hung up and waited for her to arrive. She sped out and arrived at the Gril within 3 minutes. She walked in and back out taking deep breaths. He heard her and walked over to her with a smirk, pulling her closer he looked into her eyes tapping into the sire bond he sired her "you will kill Stefan Salvatore, and then Elena Gilbert.." "N...n..." she tried to fight it but couldn't she nodded "yes sire"

He grinned deviously and stepped out of her way. "Off you go little puppet." She walked in and looked around. She saw them both and slowly walked over to them. Stefan heard her and looked over his shoulder with a smile he waved at her "Hey Sammy, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Her eyes changed and her fangs came out as she bit Elena draining her and growled softly. Stefan jumped up and pulled her away from Elena "what are you doing Samantha! When did you beco... Niklaus!" He turned at the familiar scent and glared at the older hybrid. Klaus smirked at the sight and beckoned Samantha to continue her task; he sped and grabbed Stefan pulling him away from her. She continued to drain Elena. She laughed and looked at Stefan "your next uncle"

Klaus smirked as he watched his new creation drain the pathetic girl, gripping Stefan's head in order to stop him from moving and trying to rescue the damsel in distress. Stefan shouted "Samantha this is not you, stop!" Struggling to break free he watched in despair as Elena was being drained. She walked over and smirked as she gripped Stefan's heart, after a second she smirked and let go giving him a wolf bite. Klaus grinned proudly at her and snapped the vampires neck dropping him to the floor with a wolf bite. "Now come come love, this town is no place for you anymore. Let's go to New Orleans. Now." She nodded "sire, I'm hungry" she walked along side him.

He smirked "there will be plenty for you to feed on there, now let's go." He took her to his car and drove off to New Orleans. "I should phone my Damon to fetch Elena and Stefan" she smirked. He looked at her and laughed "now why would that be needed? He can find them himself." He smirked and kept driving. she smirked and got her phone out "it would show him i mean business and am not to be messed with" He laughed at her remark and nodded "go ahead then, but no sly moves" yes sire" She smirks calling Damon laughing. Niklaus smirks listening to her, puts a little more pressure on the gas pedal accelerating the car slightly.

She explains to her father that Stefan and Elena need to be collected from the grill and hangs up laughing. He smirks at her conversation and keeps driving. After a few hours they arrive in New Orleans and he drives to the Mikaelson Manor, pulling into the driveway he grins at the sight of Rebekah his younger sister. Samantha had fallen asleep in the car, she moved onto her side. Niklaus pulled the car to a stop and looked over to the passenger side, seeing the girl asleep he got out of the car and walked around, opening the passenger door he lifted her up gently and walked into the manor to one of the spare rooms laying her gently on the bed. She curled up and stirred slightly. Rebekah came up and frowned at him "Nik what are you doing?!" He turned to look at her, motioning for her to hush and led her out the room. "She's a new Hybrid, I turned her, a feisty one at that" he grinned.

"Nik have you gone out of your mind" Rebekah frowned and folded her arms. He grinned at her "no, she was a witch. And Salvatore's daughter, I had to do it. Plus she tried to spray me with vervain mixed with wolfsbane" She slapped Niklaus "good! I would have done the same thing!" He glared at her and grabbed her wrist "Never do that again Rebekah, you know what I am capable of." Samantha awake and walked out seeing them both. Rebekah pulled away and walked to Samantha. Nik glared at Rebekah and sped in between them "you will not touch her, understood?"

Samantha looked in between them and frowned "sire?" Rebekah went to compel Sam. Nik growled and grabbed Rebekah in a headlock snapping her neck "I told you, you won't touch her!" He yelled and grabbed Samantha's hand gently leading her out. She pulled away from him frowning "Niklaus!" He turned to look at her "what!" He exclaimed. "What the fuck was that?!" she yelled gesturing to Rebekah. He smirked and looked at his sister's unconscious body on the ground "she was going to compel you, I cannot allow that." she went to slap Niklaus herself, something was off about Samantha. He grabbed her wrist and glared at her "don't even try it" She slapped him with her other hand and growled.

He growled and his hybrid side came out, fangs extending fully and his eyes turning golden brown he glared at her and gripped her by the throat pinning her up against the wall. She gulped and looked at him "do it...i dare you" she stopped as Elijah pulled him off her. He growled at Elijah "What are you doing?" He demanded and pushed his elder brother to the side. "You will not harm the child" Samantha took Elijah's extended hand. "She's not a normal child! She's a hybrid you idiot!" He growled and grabbed Samantha throwing her over his shoulder and sped out the manor.

She struggled against Niklaus and screamed "let me go!" He sped with her to the woods and threw her down growling. "What is wrong with you!" He exclaimed with anger. She growled and kicked him in the gut. This had happened to her before, she had been taken over my her witch side. He groaned as she kicked him and threw her against a tree "Try that again and I will end the life I just gave you a mere few hours ago girl"

She shook her head and fell to her knees "forgive me sire...my witch side took over" He glared at her and watched as she dropped to her knees "you need to learn control Samantha, or it will kill you" yes sire" she was now bowing to him respectively. He nodded and motioned her to walk leading her out of the forest. She followed him and stayed silent. He walked out the woods and led her to a local restaurant opening the door for her. she walked in and looked around as she held onto him.

He leaned in and whispered "pick your meal, love. There's a lot to choose from" he grinned and looked around at the mortals. She looked around and frowns "any sire?" she smirked. He smirked and nodded "take your pick, more than one if that's what you choose." she smirked and grabbed a human biting the neck drinking. He smirked watching her and grabbed a mortal biting into her flesh and draining every last drop of her blood. She drained 4 people and smirked a little at her sire.

He laughed watching her and sped around ripping into the flesh of every person he passed. She went to turn on the mortals into a hybrid. He smirked and watched her very closely. she had second thoughts and compelled the mortal to run. He glared at her and after the mortal snapping his neck swiftly. "NO" she yelled and frowned deeply. He smirked and sped up behind her putting his hand on her shoulder and leaned in whispering "Don't yell at me little one, unless you want to end up like him." He made a movement towards the man on the floor with a snapped neck.

She frowned and gulped. She was terrified of Klaus now. He smirked hearing her hard swallow and let go of her shoulder slowly before taking a seat. She kept her eyes on him, she was tempted to turn her emotions off. He smirked and tilted his head watching her "what's going on in your mind, love?" He enquired. "n...nothing" she lied convincingly. He stood up and kept his gaze on her "you are a poor liar Samantha" She backed away from him "i...i just want to know one thing" He looked at her and arched his brow slightly "ask away then"

"should I flip the switch?" she asked frowning. "And become a mindless ripper? Hmm that's tempting" he grinned and looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you do that you'd be able to kill Damon without caring." He smirked and nodded "do it." She frowned more "n..No" she tried to keep her gaze away from him. He smirked and turned her face to him; tapping into the sire bond he sired her to turn her humanity off. She turned it off smirking. She laughed and smirked more. He smirked and told her to go out and kill Damon and bring his head to him on a silver platter. She nodded and sped all the way to Damon. He smirked and awaited her return by sipping on a glass of scotch.

She sped into the boarding house "ooo daddy?!" she smirked. Damon came out at the sound of a familiar voice "Sammy!?" He exclaimed and sped out to her. She smirked and laughed and narrowed her eyes. He looked at her and moves closer to give her a hug. "d...daddy" she flipped the switch momentarily and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her tighter "where have you been? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He enquired as he looked her up and down for any sign of abuse. She flipped the switch and smirked at him more. He tilted his head slightly to the right and looked at her once again "What has he done to you?" 

She laughed and grabbed a sharp knife from the knife block. He watched her "S-s-Sammy?" He exclaimed and backed away slowly from her. she grabbed him and smirked as she placed the blade to his throat. He grimaced slightly and looked down at the blade before pushing her back "What are you doing!?" He yelled and hit the knife out of her hand. She laughed and grabbed the knife again. He looked at her with a slight frown appearing on his features "Samantha Salvatore, you put that knife down this instant!" He demanded as he walked towards her. She cut his throat smirking and laughed out loud. He groaned as the blade sliced through his skin and hit the knife out of her hand again before moving at vampire speed and gripping her head into a head lock "what has gotten into you!?" He exclaimed with a growl.

"let me go!" she yelled, she was emotionless and it showed as she kicked him. He groaned as she kicked him but didn't let go "Switch it back on Samantha!" He yelled. "NO" she groaned and flipped him over her back. she smirked and stomped her foot on his chest.


End file.
